Got To Taste You!
by Mag8889
Summary: - STORY DISCONTINUED - Half-Life erotic story with some humor: actually a lot of humor!
1. Chapter 1

He was so sweaty. Again, not a surprise. Fighting with numerous enemies can cause you smell pretty bad. He needed to shave too. Hard to say after not seeing yourself in any mirror for almost three days, but his not so goatee goatee was pretty much rugged.

But yeah, she was ready… The flexing figure in from of him, like some delirious dream… Maybe he should just start yelling and run away? Who knew who she was? br

"Hell yeah… Just look at those hips…" He thought, barely… He could barely think, and just kept of feeling that his not much used friend started waking up. "This butt round like a peach…

"What if she's fourteen or something? Doesn't look very adult!" Some new reflections hit him.

He looked around the area and saw absolutely no one alive. Except her…

Motionless glass eyes of some Combine soldier kept on staring at him, as if it was questioning his decisions…

"Jesus! He sat down on the ground dusted with yet another ruins and put his hand on his forehead. Just too fucking much happning in such a short time. He laid the crowbar to his side.

Looked at her in not so far away distance. She was still there. Not a freaking hologram… This was absolutely unprobable, that her presence had nothing to do with his dazed mind high on adrenaline and morphine… Was she some kind of a device? An android? His dick felt that too, because all the arousal faded.

Almost acute light of burning sun made her blonde and very curly hair appear as glowing from inside. Fucking angel in black stockings, tightly holding super firm thighs… Pale skin.. .superhot, black high heels. Freeman felt like drooling, totally free of any shame. This girl was shameless right there! Was she real or not, it didn't matter anymore. He had to take a risk. Keeping a fast for such a long time… He can't just leave! His heart started beating even harder. He grabbed the crowbar, stood up with hard determination. Now or never!

She put her fingers in her mouth, seducing him with her big eyes, making his legs and everything slowly melt. How could he keep himself safe in this very much open area? He could barely see anything else than that woman, just a few steps away!

"Hey handsome!"

He stopped astonished, as she should not even talk!

"Um…. Hey… hey!"

"What do you have there?" She looked at the crowbar and two guns sticking out from behind his back. She probably also noticed the pistol on his hip. But it was well masked…

"Well…" Abruptly, he restored his cold, scientific mind back. "What are you doing here? A hoe in the middle of devastated city? Who the hell-"

"You have something against hoes?" She suddenly rushed forward and looked straight into his eyes with anger burning inside. And she was so much shorter than him!

He kissed her. Too much of emotions… Gotta do something with them. She did not even move much, stayed with her lips pressing his, struggling. He was hard to handle, like he haven't kissed a woman for years.

Yes… Just grabbed her arms and not stopping with gently pecking all over her face, nicely smelling neck, he gently put her on the ground. She cried with weak voice.

"We gonna do this right now!" He dropped all his guns, one by one and started a bit complicated procedure of taking off the HEV suit.

She covered her eyes from the sun and observed nervous but damn handsome man trying to take off this whatever orange armor or somethin… When it lasted longer than half of a minute, she gasped and smiled. It was hilarious! And they say it's funny when men can't unhook a bra! He could not even take off this damn suit and it looked very modern!

Gordon stopped jerking the front chest panel and tried the bottom part but it didn't wanna move! Like he forgot where to start from. He got even more sweaty and looked at this beautiful chick with eyes asking for forgiveness…

"Listen…"

"Gordon."

"Gordon. I'm okay with your proposition, but I really don't wanna do this on the debris. It kinda hurt my butt… I'll- Wait! Gordon?" Her eyes started glaring with some new interest into him, something he knew very much. "Gordon Freeman?"

"Fuck!" He turned his back to her. "Yes, Gordon Freeman… Just don't start with praising me…"

"No! I am you groupie now!" She reached towards him and it all started again but now she was treating him like someone totally different.

The suit finally let to be taken off. She was really careful helping him to remove it. Shaken with excitement, seeing those muscular arms. She couldn't stop herself and gave long, licking kiss to the sweaty biceps. He did not say a thing, but he did notice that.

"Rest of the body has to look even more impressive." She thought, looking at the divine body unveiling it's sexy curves… She dived and almost bite him in his buttock.

"Ah!"

"I'm sorry! I just wanna … Taste it all a bit before the main course…" She whispered while touching his vigorous thighs and abdominal muscles.

He could not wait any longer but she really wanted to play first.

"I hope… you don't eat people you date…" The truth was, he didn't care anymore. This was so much better than drugs. He was in her power now. He could barely speak. He glanced at her butt sticking out and reached to hold it but she backed off a little.

"Not yet Mr. Freeman!" She gave him a kinky look and pushed him onto a bed. Started slowly taking off her stockings…

"Come on girl!" He waved his hands. "I'm hard as rock now! What are we waiting for!"

"Mary-Ann" She introduced herself. "It's good to introduce yourself before the main fucking." She noticed a second before he quickly got up from the bed and grabbed her ass as he wanted earlier.

One of her black stockings had to stay on her leg, rolled to the knee. He didn't let her do anything more with it.

"Stockings are sexy!" He said quietly and intensely, looking into her eyes.

"And you are smelly!" She replied with some devilish look in her eyes.

"What did you expect in the middle of war?" Gordon could not understand. „Are you a prostitute or not?" He let go her and contemplated if the mood killer happened or maybe not.

"Well…technically…" Her eyes wondered around. "I wasn't until the big riots, ya know… People need to survive and I'm just a pretty girl. Since people can actually fuck…"

"Jesus!" Yeah, his penis felt like not so eager now. And he was burning with lust just moments ago.

"Oh stop that bullshit!" She kissed him trying to put her tongue inside his mouth but he resisted. Barely tasted his saliva like the first time. However, the intimacy of the perfect, peach ass in the range was much too much tempting. He felt her tities pressing his chest.

"Oh my god, I'm being raped by a girl! And she's probably not even 18 yet…"

She wanted to land on the bed but he decided to do it now. This going up and down with the excitation started slowly irritating him.

"Yes, but… No, I want to fuck you!" He tried to explain her, to stop licking his chest again. She was enjoying herself even more.

She played a bit with his nipples, what he did not really like, but then she moved down, to his fully deserved six-pack. She started gently biting his skin, despite not very good taste. She penetrated every line that was distinguishing those beloved six. Then she sucked the place just below his belly button. She closed her eyes tasted so much of sweat and struggle of this man. It was not stinky any more, it smelled with fine, manly hormones and strength.

"Oh my god… girl… What are you doing?" He mumbled. And almost collapsed when her full tongue went down to the center of all the pleasure and made him close his eyes.

"It's big." She observed coldly, in one moment when her mouth was not busy.

Gordon felt really confused. Her lips were saying to just keep on holding her and stroke her head together with this continuous, relentlessmovement. Her mouth was warm and soft like… Like something he felt lust for much stronger.

"Turn around Mary –Ann!" He ordered suddenly and opened his eyes. She kinda froze for a moment , with his dick in her mouth, unsure what did just happen. Looked up at his face, her forehead was wrinkled and eyes at least questioning his saneness. However, she let out his penis carelessly.

He didn't let her wait. Just pushed her to the position he liked and filled her pussy in, with one smooth motion. She moaned, pretty surprised with accuracy. She was unbelievably wet.

"Yeah. Now you understand why I wanted-"

"Mmmhhh… I love it… Ilove it… But I just wanted to taste you." It was so much harder to speak now, because he not only pushed much faster than expected but also went really deep. Great treat for a pussy. She felt comfortable, as she got wet all over, as soon as she got to know that this is Gordon Freeman. Or at least she hoped she's being fucked by Gordon Freeman.

"Oh Gordon… Yes! Yes! Push it!" She cried, mentioning his name just in case, as if would make this man more real. "Fuck me hard!"

He listened her order. She could barely stand. His strong hands were holding her hips. Sweaty and shiny body penetrated pale and soft figure deeper and deeper with every stroke. She could feel his thumbs squeezing her round buttocks. It hurt.

His breath became fast and heavy, as they both started getting closer to the explosion of bliss. No foreplays, no being nice and gentle. Just going straight to the point.

Gordon's body froze for a moment. He moaned aloud and almost immediately stepped back.

"So soon?" She asked, still dazed with overwhelming pleasures. Bended with her hot and sweet hole opened for him, but already loaded.

"I…" He swayed a bit and landed on the bed. "Oh my god…" He cover his face in his palms. Mary-Ann finally felt like she can stand up and walked slowly, feeling as all the juices sing into her crooked stockings. She sat down next to fainting scientist.

"That was absolutely fuck of the century!" Her eyes were wide, and normally pale cheeks become red and shiny.

"Freeman! Freeman!" She shouted to the man suddenly lying down and a bit to pale. Gentle tap on his face woke him up but he didn't open his eyes.

"Gordon, how do you feel?" She panicked a bit, still under influence of his full and deep penetrating moves. "Stay with me Gordy! Come on!"

"Mary… I… I haven't eaten for three days…"

The prostitute covered her mouth feeling like a criminal. She should have thought about it! It's war!

"Jeez! You probably need water too! Luckily we have pretty good storage in here!"

"WE?" Gordon abruptly raised his head but could not maintain eye focus. Maybe because he droppd his glasses somewhere in between licking and penetration. So he crawled to the top of the bed and stayed there, not caring if "we" are going to see him naked or not.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing he saw when he woke up, was a face of an obviously astounded man. His eyes wide open were piercing Gordon. So he blinked once and checked if he has glasses on. The totally astonished and freaked out look still didn't leave the strange face with slightly opened mouth.

The scientist pretended to be fixing his pillows a little but nothing has changed. Gordon wasn't even sure if this man blinked even once…

"Mhmmmhm" Said Freeman encouraging.

Nothing…

Yes! He blinked!

Lying alone in bed after having sex with an unknown prostitute, he just prayed that this guy is not her husband or a pimp and he doesn't have a gun with himself.

Another awkward moment of silence passed by.

"Oh…My…Goodness…" Murmured the strange man with some kind of celebration in his voice.

Freeman has felt these funny vibes many times. In addition, he also was not sure if the man could actually peep at them… some time before. He was too much turned on and hungry to check that option.

"Yyyyou…" His jaw was kinda trembling. Gordon felt responsible for this guy's distress.

"Um… Just take it easy… Sit down…"He said to the hysterical man.

"Mmmmm…" Said the man. And kneeled.

"Jesus Christ!" Shouted Freeman and wanted to jump out of the bed and take this man up from the ground. He just felt a bit dizzy… Lack of a minimal food portion for three days has got it's toll.

"Mmmm…Freeman! We're saved!" Finally the scream of relief.

"Jesus! Man! Yes! I am the free man! Now get the fuck outta here!"

"Yes sir! Yes sir… I am sorry." Weirdo backed off sheepishly.

"Why it has happened to me? It's a job for a real soldier, who likes to fight and kill people… I don't really like killing… I'd prefer to run a fuckin lecture for these student morons!" He said to himself and realized that probably all of these student morons got killed during the invasion… What a loss.

"Here. Eat." Gentle but ordering voice woke him up from a daydream. He looked at a real plate full of food. Real food! They even had some meat! Hope it's not alien.

He was so hungry that his body cut off most of the hunger signals and now they have all came back. And thirst.

"You put on me my glasses when I was asleep?" He said between taking bites. It was heaven… Nutrition heaven.

"Yes and I took care of the suit and made sure that you won't get cold."

"Thanks."

She was still sexy, even wearing long sleeves and covering most of her perfect body and ass. He could only glimpse at her delicate legs. Furpect!

"Wait.. Wait…How did you take care of the suit?"

She smiled and Freeman just moved to another dimension for a moment. "My friends are taking care of it right now. Don't worry. You'll be fine here" She added, seeing him quite anxious about all these circumstances.

"One of your… friends has kneeled before me."

"Um…I'll talk to him. I think I know who."

"A total weirdo." Broke in Freeman. But he was only thinking about food.

"You apparently don't realize who you are for the human race nowadays." Said Mary-Ann with resentment in her voice. She looked down, pretty sadly.

"Oh no… No… Mary. For about last two weeks I was wandering aimlessly, because the team that was supposed to blow up this- Shit. Well… I had to run away from striders. Then I got almost killed by a hunter. Twice. The Combine cares about me much more than any humans… They won't leave alone…"

Mary seemed to be fascinated. The legendary Freeman started to be legendary. And he was just complaining.

"I was almost out of ammo. The crowbar saved my life again… I found some water in the supply of these three Combine guys I killed. Then I stole food from some drunk dudes who looked like tall version of Time Bandits…"

"What bandits? As far as I know, we do not travel in time, Gordon."

"Aaahhh… Nevermind…And then… I killed even more zombies and headcrabs alone and I saw you!"

He started finishing his first full meal this week.

He needed to talk more. Normal conversations, he would pay people to behave normally, like there was no war and you could just chit-chat. Sooner or late you know you gonna have to fight a dozen of grose zombies again.

So the girl talked with him about the current Resistance position in the area and how they are doing. It seemed like people were really scattered because of the last attacks a few months before. So this city has become a ghost ruins and practically forgotten. This is why they were living here. For now. No cooperation with any groups whatsoever. But she still remained a kind of a hoe.

Mary continued to look gorgeous and he started thinking they will have to repeat the intimate exploration once more and much longer. And once she get's Freeman's blessing, no one will touch her again!


End file.
